


tried a piece of everything

by vellutonero



Category: Whiplash (2014)
Genre: Experimental Style, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Mental Instability, Other, Pseudo Psychoanalisys, Slurs, Suicide Attempt
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:45:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5664934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vellutonero/pseuds/vellutonero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Очень экспериментально и претенциозно, ИМХО.</p>
    </blockquote>





	tried a piece of everything

**Author's Note:**

> Очень экспериментально и претенциозно, ИМХО.

Журналистка, слегка похожая на Николь (хотя, если Эндрю будет до конца честным, все женщины, задающие ему вопросы были на нее похожи) держит в руках небольшой блокнот и с какой-то опасной улыбкой зачитывает все по памяти:   
\- Вы ушли из консерватории в середине первого года, сразу после конкурса Данеллен, что преимущественно повлияло на это решение?   
\- Правда, что в первую вашу репетицию Теренс Флетчер бросил в вас стул?  
\- После концерта в Карнеги холл, который стал для вас большим прорывом - вы стали единственным учеником Флетчера, почему именно его вы считаете таким эффективным? 

Она напоминает Эндрю психоаналитика, к которому отец заставил его ходить. Не самая приятная женщина в возрасте, всегда в черном костюме и белой рубашке, и несмотря на наличие кушетки в ее офисе, Ниман всегда оказывается в глубоком кресле, стоящем спиной к окну.   
Те же вопросы:  
\- Теперь, когда ты стал настоящим профессионалом, оглядываясь назад, Флетчер принес тебе больше вреда или пользы?   
\- Жестокость и агрессия не редко встречаются в схеме учитель-ученик, и иногда это вызывает зависимость, Эндрю, поэтому мы здесь.   
\- Почему ты начал принимать наркотики? 

В голове у Эндрю есть два варианта ответов на эти вопросы. Один он методично проговаривает про себя, считая его максимально правдивым, второй - рассказывает вслух, отредактировав достаточно для того, чтобы не вызывать лишних вопросов. Самому себе:  
\- Это как слезать с героина. Вроде и пытаешься изо всех сил, хочешь, но - никак. Флетчер - примерно то же самое, одновременно физическая и эмоциональная ломка.   
\- Я сломал ему два ребра, и хотя он скажет, что это была случайность… месяц он преподавал на викодине. А потом из-за меня его выгнали из консерватории, так что не думаю, что швыряние стульев каким-то образом определяет мою роль жертвы в этих отношениях.   
\- Всегда должны быть какие-то рамки, приличия, что ли. Общепринятые варианты развития событий… в определенный момент времени ты становишься клише, через это просто нужно пройти.

Вслух Эндрю говорит:  
\- Наверное, я никогда не представлял для себя что-то другое… это как некоторые с детства хотят быть врачами. Или астронавтами. Для меня - это были барабаны, и небольшой перерыв позволил взглянуть на этот выбор с другой стороны. Я на самом деле не могу делать что-то иное.   
\- Вы же знаете, что никто в здравом уме не позволил бы ему учить тинейджеров с таким… умением владеть собой.  
\- Здесь вопрос скорее не почему, а совместимости. Знаете, как пазл собирается из пяти тысяч кусочков. Сначала это всего лишь масса отдельных, уникальных кусочков, но со временем они собираются в картин. Что-то похожее произошло со мной.

Когда Эндрю расковырял одноразовую бритву, чтобы достать лезвие, он думал только том, как:   
\- теплая кровь сочится из ровного надреза на запястье и это до страшного знакомое чувство, ничего, что нельзя заклеить пластырем и продолжить играть - потому что кровь на барабанах это часть его процесса, часть игры.  
\- Он не знает, когда последний раз ощущал такую ясность в своей голове, такой абсолютный контроль над собой и своей жизнью - не адреналин ударил, а наоборот весь эмоциональный фон, лишний был смыт волной здравого смысла.  
\- Он - единственный Чарли Паркер в жизни Флетчера.

Наедине с собой Эндрю составляет список того, что пошло не так:   
\- Все.   
\- В какой-то момент его руки перестали кровоточить, когда он отбивал дабл-тайм свинг.   
\- Диск Бадди Рича, который поцарапался при переезде в новую квартиру. 

Список вещей, которые психоаналитик считает главными проблемами Эндрю:   
\- Героин.  
Как бы Ниман не старался перевести ее внимание на по-настоящему важные вещи, например, как он больше одного раза трахался с Флетчером (все в очень, очень тонких метафорах), она оставалась непреклонна и посвящала большую часть времени наркотикам. В списке Эндрю героин был бы тем персонажем, который выполняет функцию аудитории, смеясь в нужных местах.   
\- Нарциссизм.   
Ниман не пытается спорить с этим, потому что эгоцентризма он набрался известно где, да и будучи самым молодым музыкантом Линкольн-центра определенный уровень чувства собственной важности необходим как воздух, иначе тебя просто не будут воспринимать окружающие.   
\- Депрессия.   
…в конце концов, Ниман правда пытался покончить с собой. 

На тему секса:  
\- Эндрю не особенно задумывался.   
\- Наверное, у него правда есть какие-то неразрешенные детские проблемы, раз у него стоит на лысого старика, любящего его бить по лицу.   
\- После он играл, не чувствуя себя, как в трансе, и это были лучшие его выступления. 

Проснувшись первый раз в больнице, Эндрю сразу понял, что:  
\- Над дабл-тайм придется снова работать до потери сознания, потому что он почти не чувствует напряжение в пальцах. Как будто бы вернулся в консерваторию, хотя, на самом деле, он ее и не покидал.   
\- Отец умудрился превратить его палату в цветочно-воздушношариковую оранжерею и даже принес его любимый плакат с Бадди, хотя Ниман собирался выписаться сразу же, отправившись домой - репетировать.   
\- В отличие от многих неудавшихся самоубийц, он не чувствовал сожаления или горечи от неудавшейся попытки, удивительным образом ясность ума сохранилась и Эндрю был намерен остаться с ней навсегда. 

Флетчер ведет в голове у Эндрю бесконечный монолог, и иногда Ниман задумывается, не сошел ли он с ума окончательно или сколько нужно было потратить времени отравляя себя этим человеком, чтобы он до такой степени залез под кожу. Чаще всего, Флетчер осуждает:   
\- Бессмысленный ты кусок дерьма, думаешь, многого добился, играешь в оркестре? Да обезьяна сыграла бы лучше на последнем концерте, это же, блядь, элементарно было! А ты как не мог играть в ритме, имбецил, так и не научился!   
\- Правильно мамаша бросила тебя, педика, знала ведь, что будешь распускать сопли как девчонка, только платья не хватает. Что ты говоришь, ты мужчина? Ты себя в зеркало видел, цветочек?   
\- Неблагодарный мудак.


End file.
